


Naruto: The New Rokudaime

by YenGirl



Category: Naruto
Genre: AU, Almost Crack, Gen, Humour, Possible OOC-ness, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:22:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27281881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YenGirl/pseuds/YenGirl
Summary: What might have happened if the Godaime hadn't woken up after Pein's attack?Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.
Kudos: 3





	Naruto: The New Rokudaime

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again, everyone! Here's a little something my muse cooked up. Enjoy :)

\- Story Start -

It was a sunny morning in the Village Hidden in the Leaves. Construction was still going on after Pein's attack but everyone had taken a short break for a bit of welcome news. Civilians and shinobi alike were gathered in front of the barely completed Hokage Tower, looking up the people standing on the roof.

Stepping up to the railing, Shizune waved both arms to get the crowd to quieten.

"Good morning, everyone! May I present our Rokudaime - Maito Gai, jounin of the Leaf Village!" She declared.

Maito Gai, dressed in Hokage robe and hat, stepped up to the railing, head up and broad shoulders well thrown back. When the crowd roared, he put his hands on his hips and beamed at them with his trademark grin catching the sunlight.

"I, Maito Gai, the Blue Beast of Konoha, promise to be the best Rokudaime ever, filled with the Springtime of Youth!"

"There's only one Rokudaime, Hokage-sama," Shizune muttered.

"I'm going to make sure the Leaf Village remains the strongest of the Five Great Nations!" Gai vowed in his booming voice.

The crowd roared again.

"Hence, from tomorrow onwards, everyone - man, woman or child, civilian or shinobi, shall wake up at the crack of dawn to run fifty laps around the village!"

The roar from the crowd dropped in volume by half. There was the sound of a baby crying.

"That will be followed by one thousand push ups!"

The crowd fell completely silent except for the wailing baby. Then a murmur started and swelled. It might or might not have been discontent.

"Then another fifty laps around the village but on your hands!"

The baby cried harder.

Someone cleared their throat with the force of a thunderclap. Gai, Shizune and all the jounin gathered on the rooftop whirled around to see Tsunade standing there. Her face was pale, but her stance was steady.

As the others surged forward with relieved cries of 'Godaime-sama!' and 'Tsunade-sama, you're awake!', she held up a hand.

"Yes, yes, I'm not dead yet," she said curtly and narrowed her eyes at Shizune who squeaked and took a step back. "Shizune is going to update me on what's been going on after Pein's attack and why are holding this event. For now, er... Rokudaime?"

"Yes, Hokage-sama?" Gai snapped to attention.

"Village reforms and stamina building exercises can be announced at a later date," Tsunade suggested not unkindly. "Right now, everyone's eager to get back to their tasks so just a few closing words, hmm?"

Gai blinked at her, conscious of the back of his green spandex jumpsuit slick with cold sweat under the Hokage robe.

"Right. Closing words," he repeated.

Shizune stepped forward.

"Rokudaime, Tsunade-sama meant the usual 'I pledge to do my best... yadda yadda... thank you' one. Then toss the hat in the air, strike a pose and you're done!"

Gai's expression cleared.

"Right! I can do that!" He exclaimed with another blinding grin. "Thank you!"

Turning back to the restless crowd, he filled his lungs with air and clamped two large and sweaty hands on the metal railing which squeaked under the pressure and bent. Behind him, everyone exchanged apprehensive glances with each other.

"Everyone! I thank you for all your support!" Gai bellowed.

A pigeon which happened to be flying within earshot, fell out of the sky and fell on someone's head, prompting a startled cry.

Snatching off the conical Hokage hat from his head, Gai held it aloft.

"I pledge to do _MY BEST_ to you all!"

With those words, he flung his hat into the crowd and struck a pose with two thumbs up, teeth sparkling in the sun, a convenient breeze causing the Hokage robe to billow out. He made - if he did say so himself - a rather magnificent sight.

The crowd screamed in seeming awe and took a collective step back, all the better to admire him.

Oh.

Or perhaps to escape the Hokage hat that had embedded itself into the ground at a forty five degree angle and was still quivering to a stop.

As a forcibly grinning Sizune tugged a stunned Maito Gai back from the railing, and the other jounin tried not to snicker, Tsunade rolled her eyes and swung on her heel, exasperation lending her strength.

"Good thing I woke up when I did," she growled to herself. "I don't know why they chose Gai and not Mr Shirk-All-Responsibilities-Kakashi-Hatake, but when I resign, Hatake will accept the Hokage robe even if I have to force him into it!"

Somewhere in the crowd, Kakashi sneezed behind his orange Icha Icha book and frowned. Uh oh, that was _never_ a good sign.

\- Story End -

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave a comment if you enjoyed it and take care :)


End file.
